Sneak
by anonymous99
Summary: So, I was bored. Song belongs to Maroon 5. Tony, Loki, and others mentioned belong to Marvel. Sex between two men heavily implied, don't like, don't read/flame. Enjoy.


**Author's Note:** So, I was bored. Song belongs to Maroon 5. Tony, Loki, and others mentioned belong to Marvel. Sex between two men heavily implied, don't like, don't read/flame. Enjoy.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_

The first time Loki spent the night, Tony limped for three days and and the others wisely never mentioned the bruises and scratches they saw on his neck and back to him or Pepper.

Thor knew. He could smell Loki's magic all over Tony (especially his bruised wrists).

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door_

Whenever Tony was alone in the workshop (which happened more often now that Tony was building Bruce his own lab), Loki would show up. Sometimes they had sex, but most of the time they had screaming matches and traded insults until the sexual tension was so much they fucked right there.

_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_

At first they kept track of who broke down first, but when the fighting foreplay became way too common, Tony threw out the scoreboard.

_You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more_

Tony knew what he was doing was extremely wrong. Loki was still SHEILD's number one villain, and he was still dating Pepper. Oh, God, Pepper. When she found out...

And she would, this wasn't an if matter. Pepper would find out sooner or later.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_

Four months later, Loki was knocked down to SHEILD's number three villain, Pepper still hadn't found out yet, and Tony had taken Loki out on his first date. Loki had used his magic to make them look different, and they went to the zoo.

That is how Tony learned about Loki's son Fenrir, and that Loki loved foxes. Especially the Arctic ones. Tony thought it was insanely cute that Loki loved a cute little furry animal.

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

Tony stopped thinking about what he was doing when he almost spilled to Clint and Steve when they were sparring one day. Well, Steve and Tony were sparring, Clint was watching and making unhelpful comments. Loki was one of his little quirks, one that no one really needed to know about.

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

It wasn't his fault Loki liked to use magic at every available opportunity. Tony was perfectly fine with using normal handcuffs, but Loki seemed to enjoy it more when Tony was held by magic.

Tony was almost able to smell Loki's magic, now, too. It smelled like ice and apples with a little extra tang. Unfortunately, Thor could smell it, too. He was always trying to corner Tony, now, trying to get him to tell Thor about his little brother, why Loki's magic seemed to be all over him when they hadn't fought Loki in days. Tony kept to his workshop more than usual now because of this, which equaled more Loki and really suspicious Pepper.

Tony was honestly surprised she hadn't found out, yet, and thanked Loki's incredible ability to sneak through the kitchen to cook a meal and leave without Natasha noticing. Almost gave Tony a heart attack the first time, though.

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

Tony hated when they fought for real. They would stay apart for weeks, and if the Avengers fought him again, Tony seemed to be flying around with a huge target on his ass. One time Clint told him there actually was a target on his ass.

Tony was usually the one to apologize first, waiting alone in the lab and treating Loki like the prince he is for a few days. It made Tony feel like a prick, but it couldn't be helped. Being close to Loki was like a druggie having meth for the first time in a year.

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_

Pepper knew. Steve approached him, demanding to know why Miss Potts was crying in the kitchen.

Tony and Pepper fought for an hour, he apologized for fifteen minutes and promised to stop, they fought for another fifteen minutes, Pepper cried for half an hour with Tony trying to console her, and it (finally) ended with Pepper screaming an ultimatum at him and leaving.

The other Avengers eavesdropped the whole time, and were now demanding to know who it was Tony was cheating with. He refused to tell them, even Bruce, and went to the workshop.

He told Loki it was the last time, but when Loki showed up again two weeks later, Tony didn't stop him.

_And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Tony thanked whoever was listening (probably Heimdall with his luck) that Thor was in New Mexico with Jane. He kept telling Loki that it was the last time, but he never could say no to the Norse god.

And the worst thing was that Pepper no longer suspected. Tony treated her like a queen, leaving notes and little gifts where he knew she would find them and taking her out to dinner at her favorite restaurants whenever he could. She had no idea Tony was guilt-tripping.

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_

"Lo-Loki, s-s-s-stop," Tony moaned, gripping the Norse god closer, his heels digging into Loki's back, wanting more, more, "Th-his–ah, sharp teeth, teeth!–is, uh, it's wrong." Loki chuckled, turning his attention from Tony's neck to his shoulder, making Tony moan.

"I don't exactly see you stopping any time soon, Tony," Loki whispered huskily. Oh, gods, that did something to Tony's body. Tony scratched at Loki's back, trying to get him to move, godammit.

"When we're d-done, I-I'm never gonna do th-his w-with you ag-again," Tony promised, one hand curling in Loki's long black hair. Tony loved Loki's hair.

"Of course, Tony. We don't want to upset Miss Potts again, do we?" Tony could feel Loki's smirk against the skin. Tony jerked his hips, pleased to draw a gasp from the god's lips.

"Move, or I swear I'll give Thor the tapes."

_Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

Loki appeared as a woman the next time. She was tall, and slim, like he was normally, but her curves put most woman to shame. Her lips were bright red with lipstick, pursed into a smirk, her long black hair tickling her waist, her sharp emerald eyes watching Tony for a reaction.

Tony gaped. Loki was beautiful normally, but this form was lust incarnate.

He wasn't sure who moved first, but suddenly Loki was bent over one of the worktables, impossibly flexible as she bent backwards at the waist, Tony kissing her viciously. Her lips tasted like fucking cherries. Tony was breathing hard when they pulled apart. Loki gave him a surprised, triumphant smile.

"Turn back," Tony whispered, one hand one Loki's neck, the other planted against the table, keeping his weight off the deity's body. Loki looked confused.

"Wh-what?" Loki asked. Tony kissed her nose.

"This form is incredibly sexy, but it's nothing compared to you," Tony whispered, his hand on her neck moving to her hair. Tony blinked, and suddenly Loki was a man again. Tony kissed him fiercely, his hands gently cradling Loki's head.

_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

When Tony woke up, Loki was still there, which surprised him. Normally Loki would stay for maybe an hour of cuddling before leaving. Tony felt a wave of guilt wash through him. He felt sated, satisfied, content, and hated himself for feeling like this with someone other than Pepper.

Loki stirred, causing Tony's attention to snap to the god. One emerald eye blinked open, and seeing Tony, he smiled slowly. It wasn't Loki's normal evil smile, filled to the brim with mischief, but it was a true smile, crinkling the corners of Loki's eyes. It reminded Tony of the sun slowly peeping out from behind a cover of clouds.

"Hi," Loki whispered huskily. Tony grinned back, his eyes soft as he stroked Loki's hair, his other arm trapped underneath the god's body.

"Hi," he whispered back, ignoring the pang of guilt through his body as he kissed Loki awake.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_

Something had changed. Loki was more open with Tony, and whenever the Avengers had a fight with him, Loki would set off a few impressive-looking flares of magic (which screwed with Tony's tech) before disappearing somewhere. It never failed to make Tony smile.

Tony took Loki on their second date to Central Park. It was one in the morning, and Loki didn't change their appearances this time. Giggling like high schoolers sneaking out of their parents' house, they walked through the dark empty park hand-in-hand, Tony explaining all the statues as best he can. Loki seemed particularly partial to the Balto statue.

Before he knew it, Loki tapped his shoulder before running off, laughing "You're it!" over his shoulder. Chuckling, Tony chased after him.

If Tony was sore and grouchy the next day with a craving to play kiddie games, no one said anything.

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

Cool, long-fingered hands covered his eyes. "Guess who" was whispered in his ear. Smiling, he turned around to see Loki. He stopped worrying about Pepper, he stopped thinking through a bunch of what-if scenarios, he just let himself live in the moment, mentally promising to punish himself later.

"You don't look like the usual pizza delivery boy," he said, grinning wider at Loki's unimpressed smirk.

"You're insufferable," Loki muttered, sitting in Tony's lap, his head resting against the arc reactor.

"You're beautiful," Tony quipped, one hand one Loki's hip, the other stroking Loki's hair. Loki hummed contentedly.

"As are you."

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

"Loki, I'm reeking of your magic! And how am I supposed to explain my legs suddenly being healed when just a few hours ago, they were a mangled mess?" Tony asked, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Loki frowned, looking like a four year old kid who was told he did something wrong when he was trying to help.

"I did not like seeing you in pain, Anthony." Oh, shit. He called Tony 'Anthony.' Sighing, Tony pulled the hurt god into a hug.

"M'sorry, Bambi. I'm just gonna get a lot of crap from Thor and Bruce now," Tony murmured into Loki's hair. Loki sighed, snuggling closer.

"I suppose I'm going to have to kidnap somebody important soon, otherwise others might get suspicious again," Loki muttered. Tony chuckled.

"Who, Nick Fury? You totally could, and I would love to see everyone's reactions to that." Loki snorted.

"I cannot stand the man, why would I kidnap him?" Loki grumbled. Tony chuckled.

"Hey, Tony, you promised Hulk a sparring match–uh, Tony?" Clint asked. Tony looked up. Loki had disappeared at the first sign of Clint's voice, leaving Tony cuddling a fire extinguisher. Of course the bastard would find that funny.

The next day they didn't have to rescue Nick Fury from Loki. They had to rescue Maria Hill.

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

"Loks, that's just mean!" Tony shouted, dodging a streak of green magic. The Trickster was stirring up trouble downtown, threatening Time Square. He remembered Natahsa screaming a warning in his earpiece, then the feeling of something incredibly heavy slamming into him, driving the suit into the ground. The last thing he saw was Loki's terrified face before everything went dark.

"Ugh, what happened?" Tony groaned, blinking against the harsh white light he associated with infirmaries and hospitals. He hated both.

"You were crushed by the Jumbotron," Bruce stated dryly. Tony chuckled.

"Of course I was. The cameras just can't get enough of me," Tony grinned, eyes finally adjusting.

"You should've died. You would've died if Loki hadn't helped you," Bruce said, making Tony shoot up into a sitting position, noting the lack of pain.

"What?" Tony asked, disbelief plainly heard in his voice.

"Steve was first to the scene. Loki was levitating most of the wreckage, one hand against the arc reactor. Tendrils of green light were snaking all over your body, Steve said. Tony, you would've been at the very least paralyzed, the arc reactor cracked and no longer running, but Loki fixed it. Everything. Your suit is repaired and cleaned in the workshop thanks to him," Bruce explained. Tony grinned.

"Well, next time I see him, I'll be sure to thank him. Can I go now?" Tony whined. Signing, Bruce nodded.

When Tony reached the workshop, Loki was already waiting for him.

"Tony, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize the screen would fall!" Loki all but wailed, throwing himself at the shorter man. Tony caught him with a grunt, Loki's arms around his neck and his legs around Tony's waist. The god was shaking, clearly expecting Tony to turn away in disgust. Tony kissed his forehead instead.

"S'alright, Loks. I'm alive, and it was an accident. I take it the fight is forgiven?" Tony asked. Loki nodded so fast Tony was worried the Aesir's head would fall off.

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I've said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

"Bambi, I can't keep doing this to Pepper anymore. This is the last time," Tony whispered, holding Loki close. Loki nodded, playing with green light.

"I understand. She is better suited for you, and you will grow old together. If we became serious, I would have to stop eating Idunn's apples to stay with you," Loki whispered. Tony nodded, kissing Loki's forehead.

"Go to sleep, Loks."

_Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night_

"Pep, if I ended it with this person now, this person would probably kill me. Just give me one more night with them, and that'll be it. I promise," Tony pleaded. Pepper glared at him.

"Look how well your promise turned out last time. Tony, you have to choose one. You can't have us both, because whoever this woman is–"

"It's not a woman," Tony muttered, eyes on the floor. Pepper's eyes grew very big.

"You can have one more night, but that's it, Tony. If I find out a third time that you're still screwing around, we're over."

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_

"Tony, look at that! What is that?" Loki asked, pointing at the night sky. Tony looked up, seeing green, yellow, and pink lights dancing across the sky. He could almost hear them whispering. He smiled at Loki, loving how adorable Loki looked as he looked at the sky in wonderment.

"They're called the Northern Lights. They happen every once and a while when the sun's rays react with the particles in the atmosphere in just the right way," Tony explained, watching the lights dance in Loki's eyes.

"They're beautiful," Loki whispered. Tony smiled sadly.

"Yeah. They are."

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

"Pepper found out again. I don't know how. This is the last time, Loks," Tony whispered, breaking Loki's attention from the lights. He looked at Tony, and saw something that caused tears to well up in Loki's eyes.

"I understand."

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Walking home from the park, Loki was hugging Tony's arm, his head resting on Tony's shoulder. They kept tripping over each other's feet, but Tony didn't complain. He was fighting tears, himself.

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I've said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

"Please, Tony, don't leave," Loki whispered, grabbing Tony's wrist. Tony gave him a small smile.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, babe. I'll be right back, okay?" Tony asked. Looking thoroughly ashamed of himself, Loki nodded and let go of Tony's hand.

With the door locked behind him, Tony let himself cry silently.

_(yeah baby give me one more night)_

"Tony, why her?" Loki whispered, tracing the arc reactor with gentle, nimble fingers. Pepper normally ignored it, and Tony knew she was scared to touch it.

"If it weren't for Pepper, I'd be dead in a ditch somewhere a long time ago," Tony answered truthfully.

"But do you really love her? Because I really love you, Tony," Loki whispered, like he wanted to say it, but he didn't want Tony to hear it. Tony paused, stroking Loki's hair. Pepper didn't like him messing with her hair, she said she didn't want to risk getting grease in it.

"I love you, too, Loks."

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I've said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Pepper looked up. She felt the room...shift, and suddenly Tony was there. She blinked.

Tony was wearing pajama pants, black ones with green reindeer running around on them. They were too long, bunching around the ankles. Pale arms were wrapped around his waist, a head of black hair buried in his shoulder. She slowly drew in a breath as the head attached to those long pale arms lifted, revealing an all too familiar face.

Sharp features, bright green eyes, pale skin, black hair...Loki.

She stood up quickly, causing Loki to flinch and Tony to raise a pacifying hand, the other rubbing Loki's arm soothingly. She froze, and Loki buried his head in Tony's shoulder again, those lean arms tightening around her boyfriend's waist.

"Pep, I do love you, just not that way. I really cannot live without you, so please stay the CEO of Stark Industries. I tried ending it with Bambi here, but I just...couldn't. You're my best friend, and I want to keep it that way. Please?" Tony asked, his eyes wide, looking hopefully at her.

"You were cheating on me with Loki?" she whispered disbelievingly, earning another flinch from the god. "Both times?"

"Uh...yeah?" Tony said, awkwardly shifting. She tried not to notice how Loki shifted with Tony, moving like they were one body.

"Well, if you were brave enough to face my wrath two times and still stay with him, then I guess I really don't have a choice. You do what, and who, you want." They both flinched. "I'll stay CEO, only because Stark Industries would fall apart without me." Tony grinned, relief plain as day. Loki peeked up at her, giving her a warm smile.

The room shifted again, and they were gone. She stopped fighting the tears, and they flowed endlessly down her cheeks.

_(I don't know, whatever...)_

"So how should we celebrate?" Tony asked. Loki looked up at him from the Sunday crossword.

"Celebrate what?" Loki asked. Tony grinned.

"Six months villain free, of course!" Tony said in his best duh voice. Loki smiled.

"Well, the bed seems awfully lonely in there..." He didn't finish. He didn't have to. Tony was already kissing him.


End file.
